Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan
and Attack of Mechavulcan''.]] Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Mechavulcan no Raishū (劇場版『金色のガッシュベル!! メカバルカンの来襲』, Gekijōban Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Mekabarukan no Raishū, lit. "Movie Golden Gash Bell!! Attack of Mechavulcan"), marketed as Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Attack of Mechavulcan on the official website and theatrical poster, is a 2005 Japanese animated film and the second movie based on the anime series Konjiki no Gash Bell!!. The first film was Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Unlisted Demon #101, which was released in 2004. This 85-minute film was released in Japan on August 6, 2005, but has not been dubbed in any other languages besides Japanese. Fortunately, as of early 2018, Discotek Media announced that the Zatch Bell! movies will be released outside of Japan with Japanese audio and English subtitles on Blu-ray, with this movie titled as Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan, which was released on March 27, 2018 with Zatch Bell! 101st Devil packed together and published by Discotek Media.Discotek Media's Twitter and Facebook posts of the Blu-ray for Zatch Bell! 101st Devil and Attack of Mechavulcan on January 14, 2018. Retrieved on February 3, 2018. On February 28, 2018, Discotek Media also announced individual DVD releases of these movies in English subtitles on April 28, 2018, alongside the English-subtitled DVD release of Toriko: Secret Recipe of Gourmet God.Discotek Media's Twitter and Facebook posts of the individual DVD releases for Zatch Bell! 101st Devil and Attack of Mechavulcan on February 28, 2018 along with Toriko: Secret Recipe of Gourmet God. Retrieved on March 23, 2018. Synopsis As Kiyomaro races to catch the bus to seaside camp, little does he know that Dr. M2, a demonic magic scientist from the future, has sent out a robot to kidnap him. He's trapped in limbo with the mad magic scientist who wants to be his partner and an army of Vulcan robot lookalikes. Dr. M2 sends a robot to pretend to befriend Gash, keeping him away from Kiyomaro until M2 can abscond with the teen genius to the future. In the end, it comes down to saving the world with a little help from their friends... Cast * Dr. M2: Shigeru Chiba * Zatch Bell: Ikue Ōtani * Kiyo Takamine: Takahiro Sakurai * Megumi Oumi: Ai Maeda * Tia: Rie Kugimiya * Parco Folgore: Hiroki Takahashi * Kanchomé: Masami Kikuchi * Kafk Sunbeam: Hozumi Gōda * Ponygon: Satomi Kōrogi * Hiroshi Yamanaka: Kazunari Tanaka * Mochinoki Middle School's Principal: Masaaki Tsukada * Suzy Mizuno: Tomoko Akiya * Hana Takamine: Wakana Yamazaki * Kane: Wataru Takagi * DS18/'4th Generation Vulcan 300:' Ayaka Saitō * Miss Wriggle: Mari Adachi * Naomi: Shihomi Mizowaki Soundtrack Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie: Attack of Mechavulcan Original Soundtrack (劇場版 金色のガッシュベル!! メカバルカンの来襲 オリジナルサウンドトラック, Gekijōban Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Mekabarukan no Raishū Orijinaru Saundotorakku) is the fourth original soundtrack of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime to be released and is based on this movie. The soundtrack was released by Interchannel and King Records on August 3, 2005 in Japan only. Most of the songs in Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie: Attack of the Mecha-Vulcan Original Soundtrack were composed by Kow Otani. The third opening theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime, "Mienai Tsubasa" (見えない翼, lit. Invisible Wing)—which was also used as the opening theme of Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 2: Attack of the Mecha-Vulcan—was composed (including lyrics) and arranged by Michihiko Ohta and sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. "Chichi wo Moge!" (チチをもげ!) was composed and arranged by Nobuhiko Kashiwara, lyrics written by Makoto Raiku (creator of Konjiki no Gash!!) and Akatsuki Yamatoya, and sung by Parco Folgore's voice Japanese actor Hiroki Takahashi. "Kaze o Ukete" (風をうけて, lit. "Feel the Wind") was composed by Ryoji and arranged by Kow Otani and the original version was sung by Aya Ueto, but only an instrumental version appears in the movie and soundtrack. Theme songs # "Kaze o Ukete" by Aya Ueto # "Kasabuta" by Chiwata Hidenori # "Mienai Tsubasa" by Takeyoshi Tanimoto External links * Movie Official Site References Category:Anime-Only Category:Movies